


Why He Asks

by thilesluna



Series: Tumblr AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sam and Gabriel are so cute it hurts, Tumblr AU, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are are plenty of reasons to ask and only one answer Gabriel really wants to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why He Asks

Gabriel doesn't ask because of when Sam meets Stan Lee for the first time and his eyes light up and he can't talk because he's so nervous even though it's the cutest fucking thing Gabriel's ever seen.

He doesn't ask because of when a kid—couldn't have been more than 7 or 8—asks Sam if he's that Padaleski guy from that show and he holds up his little Iron Man autograph book, and the look on Sam's face is so precious Gabriel wants to die. It's not because Sam explains carefully that he isn't anyone famous and the boy looks so embarrassed that Sam gives him the "Stan Lee" autographed mini-Captain America shield he'd just gotten and freaked out over. And it's not the look of surprise and then wonder on Sam's face when the boy launched his little body into the man's arms that made Gabriel's heart clench.

Gabriel doesn't ask because of the way Sam seems to just roll with the punches, like when Hemsworth literally  _punches_  his arm when Robert insists on everyone going out to dinner.

It isn't because Gwenyth takes him aside before dinner and whispers what a catch Sam seems to be. He's so polite and funny and  _cute_  to top it off—Gabriel already knew those things, thank you.

He doesn't ask because of the way Sam leans into him while they walk—even though he's so much taller—or because of the way Sam's arm seems to fit so perfectly over his shoulder.

Even though all those things are perfect and adorable and even though Sam is everything Gabriel expected—hell, he's more than Gabriel ever DREAMED he'd be— none of those things are the reason he asks.

He asks because when they're curled up together in Gabriel's hotel room (it's nicer and hello, California king bed) and Sam is wrapped around him under the covers, he realizes with each and every heart beat under the fingers he has twisted in the other man's shirt, that he can't let him go.

Sam doesn't say yes because Gabriel knows movie stars and goes out to dinner with them on a regular basis. He doesn't say yes because Gabriel drives a nice car and makes dumb amounts of money making other people look good.

The answer isn't yes because sometimes he catches Gabriel looking at him with a face that says 'how the hell did I get so lucky?' (Sam knows the expression because it's the same one he saw in the bathroom mirror right after their stupidly hot make out session backstage of the panel room).

Sam doesn't say yes because of the way Gabriel laces their fingers together under the table at dinner even as he laughs at some joke Jeremy Renner (Jesus  _fucking_  Christ) just told—even though that does make his heart race and his ears go pink.

It's also not because of the way Gabriel's mouth is warm and sweet under his own and tastes better than any candy Sam's ever had.

He says yes because he thinks about his conversation earlier when he was on the phone with Dean and simultaneously watching Gabriel hold the Downey's new baby. He says yes because he realizes that he hasn't even mentioned to Dean that he just ate dinner with 90% of the Avengers cast because all he wants to talk about is Gabriel.

When Gabe wakes him up at 4:30 am with a gentle prod to the side and a quick kiss on the lips, Sam just stares at him for a second and then reaches up to pull the smaller man back for a proper kiss that leaves them both breathless. They part and Gabriel's eyes are lidded but they catch the dim light of the room somehow and they shine golden and they're so fucking beautiful.

"I have a folder on my computer that's called 'EYES' because I can almost never stop thinking about yours," he blurts out. Gabriel just looks down at him from where he's propped up on his elbows and Sam feels his ears go pink again. "Oh god, that's creepy. I'm a creep. Forget I said anything." He moves to cover his face with his hands but Gabe stops him.

"God, Sammy. I don't understand what it is about you, but you're so fucking perfect it physically hurts me," he says and Sam can feel the blush spread from his ears to his neck, his whole face is burning.

"Gabriel—"

"Nope, Sammykins, I gotta get this out before I go insane. It's been a day of crazy-ass exclamations so I might as well keep it up at this point."

Gabriel leans over, his chin resting on the white cotton of Sam's undershirt. He looks up at the other man and furrows his eyebrows like he's not quite sure what he's planning on saying.

"Look," he starts, "I know this is weird because we've only physically known each other for like 20 hours but when we were just—when it was through Tumblr, it was like the highlight of my day talking to you…even if it was about a stupid video or a dumb picture." He pauses like he's trying to make sense of what he's saying or have it make sense to Sam at least.

"It was to the point where I wanted so badly to fly out to Kansas and scoop you up into my arms—or have you scoop me considering—" he gestures to himself and Sam huffs out a laugh. He places a hand gently on the back of Gabriel's neck and the other man sighs and smiles up at him.

"See?" Gabriel asks. "This is exactly what I'm trying to say. I'm this hyperactive Hollywood asshole and the second I'm around you I feel calm and collected in a way I haven't felt in years. It's like you ground me, keep me focused. I don't think I could stand it if you went back to Kansas."

The last part he says so quietly that the only way Sam was even sure he said it was that he could feel Gabriel's chin move against his chest.

"Gabriel, I—"

"Just a little more, Sammy. I promise I'm getting to the point," Gabriel says and takes a deep breath. "The point is, I know we just ACTUALLY met but I—"

Sam slides a hand over Gabriel's mouth. "Gabriel I've been a little bit in love with you for years and completely head over heels since I laid eyes on you in the convention hall." He can feel Gabriel's grin against his palm and a smile of his own pulls at his lips. "You've got most of the heavy lifting out of the way so just ask me to stay already."

He slips his hand off and Gabriel is grinning like a fool. "Stay with me?"

Sam rolls his eyes and pulls Gabe fully on top of him, pressing their foreheads together. "You're an idiot."

He figures a kiss is as good as an actual 'yes' and he's pretty sure Gabriel agrees.


End file.
